


Vow

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star WarsCharacter: HuxRelationship: Hux/readerRequest: I’d love an angsty one where the reader walks out on hux and asks for a divorce because he doesn’t pay attention to her. But they get back together in the end





	Vow

“Hux?” You called out, opening the door to the office. You stepped inside without being called when you caught the eyes of the commander. You were nervous, it was obvious to see to anyone.   
“Its late,[y/n]. you should be in bed.” Hux looked back down to his datapad.   
“hux, this is the fourth night this week.” You walked up to his desk, your hands shaking slightly.   
“[y/], I have to work.” Hux didn’t even look up at you.   
“Do you realise that for the last 6 months, you have only slept by my side less than 25% of that time.” You stated, your voice shaking slightly like your hands.   
This caught his attention as his eyes shot up to meet yours. But he didn’t give you the reacting you thought.   
“I am busy.” He simply stated.   
“Last change.” Your words obviously confused him greatly as he looked up at you. But he just assumed you were meaning to come back with you. Shaking his head, he looked back to his datapad, not even answering you.  
“Very well.” You nod, turning on your heel and storming out of the office, your bag outside the door.   
\-----------------time skip --------------------  
It had been a month since you left your husband, the commander of the first order, Armitage Hux.   
You had left the ship with the blessing of the supreme leader, who knew that any other option would probably distract Hux more than anything.   
how wrong you both had been.   
You had assumed you would never see him again. Hux was a proud man, and a man who had refused to return to your marital bed for the best part of 6 months. You weren’t sitting back and being treated like an inconvenient.   
You had decided to stay at a holiday home Hux had bought you a few years ago although it was more of a safety place if something went wrong.   
You had been wondering what you were going to do, when you decided to stay there for 3 months and then you were going to go and work on one of the lower ships of the first order. You were a fundamental part of the first order technological advancement.   
It was late and you were ready for bed. You wore a silk nighty that hurt to wear to because it was the one you used to wear on special nights. Anniversary’s, birthday, accomplishments and many more things.   
You only wore it tonight because you only had a handful of night clothes and the others were in the wash.   
Lying in the bed, you were just about to turn the light off and go to sleep when you heard a knock at the front door.   
Sitting bolt up right, you immediately got your pistol from the side draw. For a moment, you sat still, listening until you heard another knock. Knowing you had to answer it, you got to your feet and grabbed your night gown and wrapped it around yourself, shoving the pistol in the pocket, and went to the front door.   
The holiday home was a small cottage with 2 floors so it didn’t take long for you to decent the stairs and reach the front door.   
Looking through the peep hole, you nearly gasped.   
On the other side of the door, was Armitage Hux.   
You clasped your hand over your mouth, silently cursing.   
What were you going to do? Do you speak to him through the door? Do you let him in? Turn him away?   
You saw he had something in his hands. Papers.   
Divorce papers.   
You had sent them 3 days ago. You didn’t expect him to acknowledge them, let alone come and find you with them.   
Maybe he would sign them.   
A part of your heart ached at the thought. No matter how much you wanted to hate him, you were still deeply in love with him. Much like you were 10 years ago when it was announced you would wed him.   
It was an arranged marriage, more political than anything else. The only thing was that you and Armitage had been sweethearts in your teenage years and had been forced apart. When you met up again as adults to be wed, he had practically lifted you into his arms and kissed you.   
It was a dream come true for you both.   
But now it had turned into a nightmare.   
You signed and unlocked the door, noticing how Hux jumped a little at the sudden noise of the creaking door.   
Then his eyes fell on you. You saw his mouth open a little but he never said anything. He just stared at you, not seeming to even breath.   
“yes?” You ask, pulling him from his trance. Clearing his throat, he held out the papers to you.   
“You sent them. I signed it. I took the liberty of changing some of the terms as they didn’t suite me.” He stated like an officer returning a report rather than a man losing his wife.   
You rolled your eyes, grabbing the papers out his hands.   
“Nothings ever good enough, is it?” You snapped, tears pricking your eyes as you stepped back. “Im not discussing my divorce on a doorstep at 11pm.”  
You left the door open as you went inside to the dining room, sitting down at the large table. You heard the main door close and footsteps followed you, meaning he was behind you.   
You sat at the top of one end and he sat at the top of the other, like two enemy’s on meeting grounds.   
You expected the new changes to be that you didn’t get a proportion of one thing or you weren’t entitled to another. Or that you were to receive nothing.   
The main martial assets you had together was this summer house and a savings fund.   
Flicking through 2 pages, you finally saw the section on assets.   
Taking a deep breath, you read through it and your mouth dropped open.   
He had given you everything. The house, the whole funds, even a portion of his salary for the next 5 years and security funds.   
“Wh-what?” You gasped, looking up at him.   
“I had no idea you were so unhappy. Even thought my intentions aren’t always clear in terms of our marriage, I always wanted you to be happy and safe.” He spoke in a clear but less formal manner as he met your gaze. His eyes were normally stoic and unfeeling but now, they were bursting with one emotions.   
Regret.   
He started at you like he was memorising your features, like he might blink and you would disappear.   
“I cant accept on these terms. They aren’t fair.” You place the papers down on the table, sliding them away from you.   
“They are fair. I have no need for the house or the savings.” Hux shook his head, looking around at the house as he spoke.   
“But the salary and the protections as well. I cant-“ You started to protest when he interrupted.   
“On our wedding day, I vowed to keep you safe. I know we are speaking about the end of our marriage but I intend to keep that vow.” Hux sat bolt up right, seeming offended that you weren’t accepting.   
You remembered how happy you had been on your wedding day, how it had been your ideal wedding. He had done everything in his power to make sure of that.   
“Armitage, I cant accept it on these terms.” You shook your head, not wanting to look at him. It was hurting too much. You just wanted to run across the table and into his arms.   
“Then I have another proposition for you.” Hux leaned back in his seat, making you look up at him.   
“A proposition?” you asked, unable to hid the laughter in your voice. Not at him, but at the situation.   
“Yes. Then you will have 2 options.” He nodded.   
“Im listening.”   
“6 months.” He stated. “Give me, us, 6 more months. If you still want a divorce in 6 months time, I’ll give it to you and on all of your terms, even though mine are better for you.” He seemed to smirk at his comment and you knew he was right.   
“And what will happen in those 6 months?” You ask, leaning forward in your seat.   
“I’ll change.” He stated but to his surprise, you leaned back and shook your head. When he met your eyes, he saw tears flowing down your cheeks.   
“I don’t want you to change. I love you the way you are.” You sobbed, burying your face in your hands and sobbing. You didn’t want anything to change.  
“B-but you left.” He started, sitting up straight in his chair, his hands on the table.   
“I didn’t think you wanted me any more. You didn’t come to bed at night, I never saw you during the day. I know how important you are and how demanding your job is but I just felt like I was an inconvenience.” You confessed, looking up at him with watery eyes.   
“My dear, you have never been more wrong.” He stared you in the eyes as he spoke, getting to his feet and walking over to you, dropping to his knees at your side. “While work has been demanding of late, I was doing it for us. As I said before, I know I wasn’t clear in my intentions. The plans are to be finalised in a months time and then thing will relax considerably. You were my driving force, everything I did was for you, for us. I know I neglected you, but you have to know how much I adore you.” He cupped your cheek as he spoke, and you instantly leaned into his touch.   
You couldn’t control yourself anymore.   
Leaving the chair, you slid onto his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest. Instantly, his arms wrapped around you, making you feel warm and safe.   
He pressed a kiss to your head and you heard him let out a soft gasp, holding you tight against him.   
“Stay tonight.” You breathed.   
“What?” he froze.   
“Come to bed, stay with me.” You pulled back, looking up at your husband.   
Hux leaned forward but stopped an inch from your lips, seemingly unsure if he should kiss you.   
You were more than happy to close the distance.   
This kiss was like your first. Passionate, longing and filled with love. His whole body seemed to react to the kiss and you knew why. Armitage had several flaws, one of which was he didn’t trust anyone. Anyone but you. If you left, he probably would never marry again.  
“You wont regret it, I swear to you.” He breathed against your lips, his eyes opening to meet yours as he made a new vow to you.   
You smiled, kissing him again before taking his hand and getting to your feet. He followed you like a puppy, smiling softly as you reached the bedroom. As he pulled off his boots and you took off the night gown, you pulled the pistol from the pocket and put it in the side drawer again. Turning back, you saw his eyebrow had raised at the sight of the gun.   
“Its 11 at night and I didn’t know it was you.” You shrug, climbing into bed.   
“That’s my wife.” He chuckled as he climbed in beside you. He instantly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his chest.   
You couldn’t help but smile as you closed your eyes, draping your arm over him as you started to drift off, his new vow echoing in your mind as your husband blessed the stars for the woman lying in his arms.


End file.
